As electronic devices get smaller, the components within these devices must get smaller as well. Because of this, there has been an increased demand for the miniaturization of components and greater packaging density. Integrated Circuit (IC) package density is primarily limited by the area available for die mounting and the height of the package. One way of increasing the density is to stack multiple die vertically in an IC package. Stacking multiple die will maximize function and efficiency of the semiconductor package.
In order to stack multiple die vertically in an IC package, an adhesive layer is required between the vertically stacked die. However, presently stacked IC packages require an extraordinarily thick adhesive layer between each die. The thick adhesive layer is necessary in order to prevent the conductive wire of the lower die from contacting the bottom surface of the upper die thereby preventing an electrical short. Unfortunately, the thickness of the adhesive layer limits the number of die that may be vertically stacked in the IC package.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a device and method to overcome the above problem.